


Kissing Boys

by JulietsEmoPhase



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, College, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Roommates, Shame, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietsEmoPhase/pseuds/JulietsEmoPhase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows his dorm mate has a secret that's eating him up inside. One night he finally decides to try and help. </p><p>Muggle college roommate AU. Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for my darling Sara (@ourloveislegendrarry) whom I adore so, so much. She puts so much time and effort into organising festivals for other people, I wanted to make sure she had something sweet and fluffy for her own special day. (And a little bit angsty at the start, because I know she loves that lol.)
> 
> This is a college roommate AU, but being English I have to confess to getting all my dorm knowledge from pop culture, so I hope there are no glaring mistakes. Also be warned, the last third of this is pretty much just smut, but it’s very cute and loving because my boys are cinnamon rolls ;-)

Kissing Boys

  

   Draco was drunk again.

   He tried to hide it like always when he crept back into their shared dorm room, but Harry could see the faint swerve in his step, and could smell the whiff of tequila on his clothes and his breath before he stumbled into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

   That, and the way he was trying so very hard not to cry.

   Harry sighed deeply, and rolled onto his back.  He’d close his eyes and pretend not to notice like always when his roommate re-emerged, but that didn’t mean he had to like it any less. 

   They’d been living together for the best part of six months, and Harry in general was loving his college experience as much as he’d hoped he would.  He worked hard but he played hard too, and getting insanely drunk on a Friday night was all part of it as far as he was concerned.

   The difference was though where Harry would just wake up with a killer hangover and the occasional traffic cone in their room, when Draco took it too far something inside him broke, and Harry was pretty sure he knew what that something was.  Although, he wasn’t _supposed_ to know, so he couldn’t say anything.  Because for a while there seemed no pattern to when Draco would shudder under his covers, hiding from the world, trying to disappear.  But then Harry had spotted him once at a party, in a shadowy corner with another boy, and then heard of a similar situation from Ron on a separate night after a football game.  And both times had ended with Draco’s silent tears, with him hugging himself so hard like if he didn’t, he’d fall apart.

   Harry wanted so desperately to tell him it was okay, that he understood and it was perfectly fine.  But he got the feeling that if he did Draco would shut him down and deny it completely, and that was the last thing Harry wanted. 

   Harry wanted a lot from Draco actually, the beautiful boy he was cursed to sleep only a few feet from.  But Draco Malfoy was like a wild bird, liable to take flight at any wrong move, and Harry wouldn’t risk that until he had to.

   However when he came back into their room smelling minty, his chest shuddering as he breathed, Harry couldn’t help but watch him slide into bed through his lashes, and feel like maybe he couldn’t take it anymore.

   “Draco?” he whispered tentatively.  “You okay buddy?”

   He felt more than saw Draco freeze, before the other boy pulled his comforter up to his neck and turned so his back was to Harry.  “’M fine,” he mumbled.  “Drunk, go back to sleep.”

   Harry chewed on his lip.  He knew he should leave it, that Draco wouldn’t appreciate him probing, but there was a lump in his throat and his chest felt heavy, like there was a lead weight pressing down on it.  “I’m already,” he started.  “I mean, you didn’t wake me.”  Nothing.  “Um, did something…happen?”

  Draco didn’t reply exactly, but a sob escaped his mouth, Harry could see his shadowy figure cringe and try and disappear even more into his bed.

   Harry sighed, and gave up the fight.  He slipped out of the bed, his bare feet patting on the wooden floor as he moved over and sat on the edge of Draco’s mattress, resting his hand lightly on Draco’s shoulder.  He took it as a good sign that he didn’t throw him off, but unfortunately it was probably because he was crying too hard to care.  “I don’t like seeing you upset,” he said softly, his heart aching.  “Please let me help.”

   “You can’t help,” Draco spat out, but Harry guessed it wasn’t really him he was mad at.  “No one can, I’m fucked up and that’s it.”

   Harry sighed and laid himself down, spooning up to Draco with the comforter between them, and hugged him to his own body.  “You’re not fucked up Draco,” he said quietly but sincerely.  “You’re perfectly fine.”

   “You have no idea what you’re talking about,” he slurred bitterly.  “I keep doing stupid things and I need to stop before it’s too late.”

   Harry rubbed his thumb against Draco’s arm.  There was a blanket and his t-shirt under his hand, but it was still the closest he’d ever got to really touching his roommate.  “You’re meant to do stupid stuff at college,” he said diplomatically.  “How bad can it be – did you hurt anyone?” he asked, sensing he knew the answer anyway, but he felt he had to coax it out of Draco himself. 

   Draco shook his head.

   “Break anything?”  Another head shake.

   “Take drugs, steal something or anything else illegal?”

   That actually got a small laugh from Draco, and Harry felt his heart lift a little at his limited success.  “No you dick,” he said.

   “So what then?” Harry asked, bracing himself and hoping he wasn’t going to destroy the trust he’d built up.  “Kiss someone you weren’t supposed to?”

   The way Draco curled in on himself, and hiccupped down a fresh sob told him he’d been right all along. 

   “Draco,” he said sympathetically.  “You’re single.  Were they single?”  That at least got a small nod.  “Then there’s no problem, is there?”

   _“I’m_ the problem!” Draco cried out, and finally shrugged Harry off, creating a gap of a few inches between them.  “I’m fucking… _wrong._   Christ, if my parents ever found out, if _anyone_ found out, I need to stop, I need to _stop.”_

   “Stop what,” Harry asked in barely more than a whisper, and pushed his luck by moving over to hug his friend again.  “Stop what Draco?”

   “I need to…stop…kissing…” he bit out, the anguish clear in his voice.  Harry had figured he would end what he was saying there, but the alcohol was probably working in his favour, making Draco more brazen than he would normally be.  _“Boys,”_ he spat out miserably.  Then, in a pitiful whisper, “I need to stop kissing boys.”

   Harry sighed in relief.  They weren’t out of the woods yet, but he was immensely glad they’d managed to get this far.  “There’s nothing wrong with kissing boys,” he said kindly, but Draco whipped his head round, coming face to face with Harry, his expression one of incredulity. 

   “Do you think this is _funny?”_ he snapped, his voice catching in a way that made Harry’s heart crack.

   “Not one bit,” he told him genuinely, propping himself up on his elbow, and taking the risk to carefully stroke Draco’s soft blond hair back from his forehead.  “I like kissing boys too.  Sometimes girls as well, but mostly boys.”

   Draco blinked dumbly at him.  “What?” he said.

   Harry smiled at him.  “I’m bi,” he explained.  “I’ve kissed lots of boys.  I only like girls if they pack a bit of a punch.  I like people that are bit less soft under the touch.”

   The moment hung between them as Draco stared, a half-hearted hiccup stirring him back to his senses.  “You don’t mind?” he said weakly.  “That I…?”

   “Well it would be a bit hypocritical if I did,” Harry laughed gently.  “I’m sorry, I wondered a while ago if that was on your mind.  I should have said something sooner.”

   Draco bit his lip, then looked back up at Harry, his wet eyes slate grey even in the dim shadows of their bedroom.  “Is that why you’re cuddling me?” he asked in a small voice. 

   Harry chuckled again.  “Yeah, that’s a pretty gay thing to do I guess,” he conceded.  “I can stop if you want-”

   “No,” said Draco suddenly, and reached up to take hold of Harry’s shoulder.  “No I – I like it,” he admitted sheepishly.

   Harry’s heart swelled.  “I could, you know,” he said, fumbling over his words for the first time since they’d started talking.  “I could stay if you wanted?” he suggested hesitantly.  “I like cuddling you too.”

   Draco nodded fractionally, and without saying anything pulled at the comforter, inviting Harry to get under the covers with him.  They were both clad in t-shirts and boxers, and he couldn’t deny the intimacy of the action.  But as much as it might have been sexual it was also very sweet.  Harry slipped soundlessly back next to Draco, spooning up to him again, except this time sliding his arm under his neck, and Draco hugged him tightly back. 

   “You don’t think I’m wrong?” Draco asked, and Harry rocked them back and forth gently.

   “No,” he said.  “Has someone been telling you you are?”

   Draco didn’t respond right away.   “My parents would think it’s perverted, I’m sure.  The neighbours would talk.”

   “Fuck the neighbours,” Harry said vehemently.  “I’m sure your parents will understand, once they know this is who you are.”

   Draco exhaled and seemed to deflate a little in Harry’s arms.  “I don’t know if that’s true,” he said.  “But hearing someone say it out loud is pretty awesome.”

   They laid like that for a while, and Harry thought maybe Draco had drifted off to sleep, until he eventually stirred, and turned his head slightly.  Not enough so they had eye contact, but enough that Harry knew he was being addressed.  “Harry,” he rasped, like he was afraid of his own voice.  “Do you…um.”  He took a shaky breath and tried again.  “Do you like me?”

   Harry’s heart skipped a beat.  Draco was drunk, and he desperately didn’t want to take advantage, but he knew first-hand that sometimes you needed a little Dutch courage to say what you really wanted.  “I _really_ like you Draco,” he admitted, nuzzling his nose into Draco’s silky soft hair.  “I uh, I have for quite a while.”

   Draco chewed on that for a moment.  “Really?”

   “I wasn’t sure,” Harry admitted.  “Exactly where you stood, I didn’t want to risk our friendship, not when we were sharing a room.  But yeah, I think you’re pretty great.”

   Draco shifted in his arms so they were chest to chest, face to face, and their arms slipped naturally around the others’ waists.  “You’re pretty great too,” he said shyly.

   Harry smiled, their eyes locked except for when he couldn’t help but glance down at Draco’s pale pink lips.  “How are you feeling about kissing boys right now?” he teased, his blood thrumming through his ears so loudly he was worried he might not hear Draco’s answer. 

   But he did.  “Pretty great,” Draco admitted, as their mouths drifted slowly together. 

   Harry loved kissing like this.  He loved all kissing actually, but this slow, reverent kind was the best he felt.  Especially with someone he knew so well, someone he cared about and had dreamed about.  He hummed with deep pleasure as they melded together, lips and tongues exploring with increasing urgency, hands running up and down their bodies.  It was heavenly.

   Draco though was soon rolling his body against Harry’s, and Harry broke the embrace with an appreciative chuckle.  “Whoa there cowboy,” he said gently, but Draco suddenly looked crestfallen.  

   “Don’t you want to?” he asked, hurt.

   Harry shook his head.  “Oh I’m desperate to,” he breathed, his active erection testament to the truth of it.  “But you’re drunk, and tired, and you’ve had a bit of a tough night.”

   “I’m fine,” Draco insisted trying to pull Harry back into him, but Harry resisted.  Instead, he gave him a quick peck on the lips.

   “Don’t move,” he instructed, and Draco whimpered as he slipped out of the bed.  “I’ll be right back,” he promised. 

   He moved quickly, filling up a glass of water and fishing some aspirin from the bathroom.  “Drink this,” he said, handing Draco the water.  He obediently sat up and drained it, then Harry filled it up once more.  “When you wake up,” he said, placing both the water and the pills on the bedside cabinet.  “Take these and drink this, then go back to sleep.  Whenever you wake up properly, I’ll take you to brunch, or lunch depending on how late it is,” he amended with a grin.

   “You mean,” Draco said hesitantly as Harry crawled back into bed, this time on the other side by the wall so Draco had access to the water.  “Like a date?”

   “Yeah,” Harry said.  “If you’d like?  I’ll look after you through your hangover, keep you entertained.”

   He could feel Draco smiling into his arm as they cuddled up again.  “I’d like that.”

 

***

 

   Harry slept surprisingly well considering it had been a long time since he’d shared a bed with anyone, not since high school in fact, and even then that had generally been a case of drunkenly passing out with someone, then sneaking off early in the morning before anyone’s parents caught them.  This was different, and even though he surfaced a few times, disturbed by being tangled up with another human being, as soon as he remembered what was going on he felt a deep wave of contentment, and fell asleep again easily. 

   With morning came a groggy, grumbling Draco, who did as he’d been told and took the pain-killers along with another few gulps of the water, before snuggling back up to Harry like a disgruntled puppy.  Harry laid awake for a while, watching him sleep, stoking his hair and just generally congratulating himself on finally having the courage to stop ignoring Draco’s pain and not only comfort him, but also to allow them to make this next scary step.

   He should have done it a long time ago.

   He wasn’t sure where this was going to go, but he was looking forward to finding out.  And that started at about 11am, when Draco finally surfaced properly, bringing Harry out of his doze.  “Hi,” he said sheepishly.

   “How’s the head?” Harry asked fondly. 

   Draco gave him a little half smile.  “Uh, not as bad as it should have been probably, thanks for the pain-killers.”

   Harry brushed his hair back – something he could get very used to doing – and rested his hand on his shoulder.  “You still up for doing something today?”

   The look of happiness on Draco’s face said it all. 

   They took their time showering and getting dressed, before Harry grabbed Draco’s hand and pulled him out the door.  “First thing’s first, food,” he announced.

   There was a Mexican place a ten minute walk off campus that did the most spectacular eggs, and Harry soon had them sat with platefuls of the things in front of them, along with toasted bread, spicy sausages and tall glasses of tomato juice.  “I think I’m feeling like a real person again,” Draco moaned around a forkful, and Harry’s insides flipped a little at the noise.

   “Enough to discuss last night?” he asked, nudging his hand against Draco’s in the middle of the table.  Draco looked at the hands, rather than at Harry.

   “Are you asking if I regret it?” he said, peeking up from under golden eyelashes. 

   Harry shook his head.  “I’m asking if you remember it?”  Draco nodded.  “Okay, good start,” Harry said, then took Draco’s hand in his outright.  “Then I guess I am asking if you regret it.”

   Draco bit his lip, and toyed with his napkin with his free hand.  “No,” he said quietly.  “I really don’t.  Unless you-”

   Harry cut him off before he could even finish his sentence.  “No,” he said firmly.  “I’m just upset I didn’t say something sooner, that I left you to deal with it by yourself even though I knew I was starting to…care for you.”

   For a moment Draco just focused on their entwined hands, then he glanced about the restaurant as if to see if they were being watched. 

   “Is this making you uncomfortable?” Harry suddenly thought to check, but Draco gripped his hand tighter, as if he was afraid of it being removed. 

   “It’s just new,” he said.  “It’s a bit scary, but…”  He glanced up at Harry again and chanced a small smile.  “You make it seem less scary.”  Harry’s heart soared at that, and he squeezed back reassuringly.  “And,” Draco continued.  “I think, if you’d tried to say something before, I don’t know I would have been ready to hear it.  I was pretty much at rock bottom last night, and maybe…that’s what I needed.”

   Harry still felt sorry, but he understood.  His family had always been very supportive, and his friends from home, so it had been easy to come out.  Draco, from what he’d gleaned, had tasted freedom in coming to college, and sort of fallen unwittingly out of the closet, where it had all been a bit of a shock.

   “I don’t want to push anything,” Harry said, lifting their hands slightly to show what he was talking about.  “But I’d be happier if you’re okay, like this.  If you’re ready, I don’t think you should hide anymore, you’ve got nothing to be ashamed of.”

   “But it won’t be easy, will it?” Draco asked, and Harry scoffed. 

   “Of course not,” he sighed.  “But who wants an easy life?”  He wasn’t sure if Draco was convinced by this, but he didn’t let go of Harry’s hand either.  “I know,” said Harry brightly.  “I’m part of the LGBT society, they’ve got a social coming up next week – bowling or something – we could go if you wanted?”

   Draco’s eyes widened, and for a moment, Harry worried he’d pushed him too far, but then he nodded.  “I’ll think about it,” he said, and there was something indefinably lighter in his air. 

   They paid, and Harry could have kissed the young waitress who smiled at them as Harry’s card was processing, not saying anything but making her approval of them obvious.  Harry hoped he’d live to see a day where gay couples didn’t need support like that, like how he wouldn’t give a second thought to an interracial couple nowadays, but seeing as they weren’t quite there yet, he smiled back at the waitress warmly.

   He took Draco on a walk down the streets lined with trees that waved merrily to them in the sunshine, not letting go of his hand as they strolled.  Occasionally Draco would squeeze his hand, or rub his thumb over his knuckles, and it sent such a thrill through him he couldn’t help but grin.

   “What?” Draco asked at one point, and Harry had shaken his head.

   “Just didn’t think we’d be doing this today.”

   That made Draco grin back at him. 

   Such was Harry’s hangover care, Draco felt up for a beer by mid-afternoon, so they sat at one of the bars with an outside terrace and talked more about their childhoods.  Harry knew certain things from living with Draco, but he drank up all the details he could about Draco’s private education, about his horse-riding and his debate clubs.  It was a world away from Harry’s scrappy experiences at regular high-school, but Draco seemed just as interested in hearing about all the pranks the soccer team would get up to, especially when they played away matches with other schools. 

   “So how many mascots did you guys steal in the end?” he asked between laughs, a rosy glow back in his face after being somewhat revitalised by the hair-of-the-dog. 

   “Hmm,” said Harry in mock thought.  “Over the whole four years?  I do believe it was about seventeen.”

   After their drinks Harry walked Draco over the bridge even though it was the long way back home, and they dropped twigs into the running water, which other people might have found a childish activity, but Draco like Harry seemed to find it calming.  Harry suggested they get Chinese take-out on their way back, then maybe watch a film on the iPad.

   It was Draco that reached for his hand this time, and they walked home mostly in thoughtful, but pleasant silence. 

   Harry picked a film they’d both seen, an old spy one that had plenty of action as well as a good bit of humour, something easy to have on whilst they made a picnic on Draco’s bed with their cartons of food.  Draco had naturally steered them to his side of the room, and after how they’d slept there the night before Harry felt it was right.  It felt like _their_ space now somehow.

   Harry only half concentrated on his food, as he was far more interested in the way that Draco’s side was pressed to his, the way their hands kept brushing together as they reached into the boxes with their chopsticks.  Draco had lovely long fingers, and Harry was quite mesmerised by them. 

   Once they’d slowed down and seemed to have had their fill of dinner, Harry chucked the boxes back in the takeout bag and placed it outside in the corridor to take down to the trash later.  He didn’t really want their room smelling anymore of soy sauce than it was already.  The mess cleared, he then snuggled back down on the bed with Draco wrapped up in his arms. 

   It really became quite impossible to focus on the movie then.

   Draco was so solid and warm against him, and his soft blond hair tickled slightly under Harry’s chin.  He was breathing calmly in and out, and Harry was circling his fingers slowly against the bare skin of Draco’s arms. 

   Draco snuggled in a bit closer, and tilted his head up to glance at Harry with those big silvery eyes, gracing Harry with a little, happy smile.

   That was pretty much all it took to get Harry going.  He leaned down, encouraging Draco to stretch up, and their lips met in a sweet, chaste kiss.  But it didn’t stop there, and soon Harry was slipping down further onto the bed, his hands eagerly slipping through Draco’s silky hair as the kiss carried on, gaining fervour.

   The iPad was rescued just in time as it started to slip off the bed, and Harry hastily dropped it onto the bedside cabinet, closing the movie down and throwing some mood music on.  As much as he’d been turned on by kissing Draco last night, this content, sober and happy version of him was even better.  He was glad he’d put a stop to their making out before, but now, he had absolutely no hesitations. 

   He eased his hands under Draco’s t-shirt, sliding his fingers across his lithe form.  He may have been slim, but he was reasonably toned as well and Harry groaned as the muscles stretched and flexed at his touch.  “Oh,” Harry whispered almost inaudibly as Draco took charge and pulled the top over his head, allowing Harry access to so much lovely pale skin.  But Draco wasn’t done, evident as he tugged at Harry’s own t-shit, and, laughing, Harry soon took the hint and relieved himself of it as quick as he could.

   He was able to enjoy a brief moment of contact as Draco pulled him back down again for a fierce kiss, but their undulating bodies demanded more, so within a minute the scrabble at their belts began, and soon enough their jeans were kicked off, and all that was left was boxers. 

   Harry slowed things down then, turning so Draco and he were side by side, enjoying touching every inch of skin that he could with hungry hands.  “You’re so beautiful,” he mumbled, carding his fingers through the hair he knew he’d never get enough of.  Draco blushed on top of already delectable flush, and Harry began kissing a trail along his damp neck, letting Draco squirm and pant against him is the most incredible way.  “Have you done this before?”

   He rose slightly to look Draco in the eye and watched him take a few breaths, his hands stroking Harry’s back.  “Sort of,” he said.  “Not like this though, in a bed.”  He bit his lip and a look of worry flashed across his face, so Harry kissed it off. 

   “Do you want to?” he asked, really hoping that he did but absolutely willing to back down if Draco had even the slightest hesitation.  But Draco nodded hurriedly, pulling Harry back to him with a hint of desperation. 

   “Yes,” he all but whimpered.  “Yes, _please_ Harry.  Please.”

   Harry paused again to simply kiss for a bit, slipping his hand between Draco’s legs after a little while to palm the hard-on straining against his boxers, causing Draco to splutter and moan into Harry’s neck.  “What do you want?” Harry whispered tenderly.  “Do you want to go all the way (and he cringed at the clichéd term, but he wanted to be utterly clear) or we could just frot, or-”

   “Harry,” Draco interrupted pleadingly.  “I want…I want you to fuck me.  Properly.”

   Harry’s breath hitched as he let Draco caress his lovely long fingers anxiously through his own hair, not nearly as soft as Draco’s he knew, but Draco seemed to be quite fond of it.

   Harry nodded.  “Have you done it before?” he asked, wanting to know how to best handle the situation.  He wanted this to be incredible, for both of them.

   Again, Draco nodded, but hesitantly.  “Not like this though, we didn’t really know what we were doing, and it wasn’t…”  He struggled for the right word as his cupped Harry’s face and rubbed his thumb gently along his cheekbone.  “It wasn’t this nice.”

   Harry leaned in for another kiss, his blood pumping so loud and hard he felt dizzy.  “Oh baby,” he murmured.  “I’ll make it so nice, if that’s what you want?”

   “Yes, please,” Draco gasped, and Harry needed no further encouragement.  He wriggled against the bed, getting them below the comforter as his hands simultaneously found their way under the elastic band of Draco’s underwear, slipping it over his cock and Draco kicked his legs and got rid of them entirely.  Harry made as speedy work of his own boxers, before he realised he was getting ahead of himself slightly.

   “Hold on,” he murmured with a kiss, half getting out of bed to reach into his own drawer for lube and a condom.  Draco reached up to kiss him as he pumped some slippery gel onto his fingers, then moved properly back under the covers.  “Sorry,” apologised.  “This might be a little cold.”

   Draco hissed and grinned as he wrapped his hand around his dick and began gliding it up and down at a leisurely pace.  Draco moaned into Harry’s mouth, jerking his hips harder into his hand, looking absolutely delicious.

   But he’d said he wanted proper sex, so Harry urged him to flip onto his stomach, which he did immediately, pillowing his head on his arms, looking back at Harry with such trust it made Harry’s heart stutter.

   He snuggled up to Draco’s side, fresh lube on his fingers, and slipped his hand under the covers to search for the space between his cheeks, wasting no time in finding his tight and puckered hole, coaxing it with tender, circular motions.  Draco let out a guttural noise into his arms and Harry trailed reassuring kisses along his neck and jaw.  “Is this okay?” he asked, tentatively probing with his middle finger.

   “So good,” Draco gasped, pushing up as Harry breached him, easing his finger up to the knuckle then slowly back out again.

   Draco was keening and panting, his eyes closed as Harry pleasured him, and he could feel his own cock throbbing and leaking at the sight of it.  He hadn’t so much touched himself so far, and he figured that was probably for the best as he guessed he wasn’t going to last long once Draco was actually ready to take him.

   “Holy fuck,” Draco was whispering.  “So good Harry, yes, _ungh!”_

   Once he was relaxing into the motion, Harry pressed a second finger against his entrance.  “Okay?” he asked, and Draco nodded immediately. 

   Harry had had quite a few partners over the last couple of years, and he could honestly say he enjoyed both sides of fucking.  But there was something precious and salivating about taking the time to prepare your partner, about watching as they writhed at your touch.  He’d never been with someone he cared for as much as Draco though, someone as cautious and inexperienced, and he could hardly contain his feelings of joy and privilege as he worked his fingers, opening him up, stroking the inside of him and making him mewl like a kitten. 

   He checked again before adding a third finger, and Draco could barely grunt his approval he was so undone.  Harry knew it would be better if he took the time with three fingers though, so despite his desperately painful arousal, he patiently kept working Draco, kissing up and down his face, whispering how good he was and beautiful and perfect. 

   When he was ready, Harry slowed.  “I’m going to use my cock now,” he said, giving the smallest of pulses with his hand so Draco understood in his heady state exactly where Harry wanted to put his cock.  “We can do it like this, it might be easier, or you could turn over so we’re facing each other-”

    “Facing,” Draco uttered.  “Want to see you, want, Harry want you…”

   Harry gently eased his fingers out and fetched the condom to roll it down his dick, hot and heavy in his hand, then coat it with even more lube.  Draco turned lethargically over, and Harry encouraged his legs up as high as they could go, wrapping around Harry’s waist.

   He positioned himself at Draco’s entrance, but paused to kiss his lips affectionately, having been deprived of them for however many minutes.  “Tell me if you need to stop,” he said, his eyes searching Draco’s half-lidded ones as he began to push.  “Tell me if anything’s not okay.”

   Draco nodded as he moaned, trying his best to relax as Harry pushed as slowly as he could, but it was hard not to cry out, praying the walls weren’t too thin, but Draco felt so unbelievably hot and tight and perfect it was like he was wailing without any guidance from his brain.   _“Fuck, Draco,”_ he hissed, gasping for air.  “Jesus, God you’re so amazing, you feel-” A spasm of pure pleasure wracked his body, and he had to stop a second.  “Perfect, so fucking perfect.”

   “I want you Harry,” Draco babbled.  “Keep going, it’s good, don’t stop.”

   Gradually Harry pushed as far as he could go, then stilled for a moment for Draco to get used to him.  He kissed him, feeling the sweat dripping down from his body onto Draco’s, like their bodies were melting together. 

   Draco bucked his hips and moaned.  “You can move,” he rasped.  “Please Harry, I want it.”

   So Harry withdrew slowly, then eased back in, watching enraptured as Draco grit his teeth and sobbed in pleasure, his fingers digging into Harry’s arms. 

   “It’s okay baby,” he assured him, his voice raw with desire.  “I’ve got you, it’s okay.”

   “Don’t stop,” Draco repeated.  “Don’t stop, please.”

   Harry slowly brought up the pace, and Draco’s hands moved to his back, drawing him in closer to kiss him passionately.  Harry was bracing himself with his hands either side of Draco, but he wasn’t going to last much longer and decided he could balance on just one for the final stretch.  So he snuck his hand between their gyrating bodies and grabbed hold of Draco’s weeping erection, not even needing to move it that much as Draco buckled and cried out.  “Come for me Draco,” Harry managed to gasp. 

   Thick, hot spurts shot between them as Draco’s orgasm hit, and Harry slammed into him only a few more times before his own climax reached.  Shuddering, he thrust a couple more times, before falling bonelessly down on top of Draco, seizing him weakly into a sticky, desperate hug.  “Fuck,” Harry breathed, still not able to really see straight.  “Fuck, that was incredible.  _Fuck.”_ He regained some of his senses and eased gently out of Draco, both of them wincing as their overly sensitive parts rubbed together.  “Are you okay?” Harry asked as his euphoria abated.  “Was it okay?”

   Draco laughed, a slightly hysterical edge to it.  “Harry, you moron,” he chided, pulling him back down into another kiss.  “That was possibly the best moment of my entire life.”

   He was grinning drunkenly, and Harry couldn’t help but mirror it back, his ecstasy infectious.  “Yeah,” he agreed.  “That was pretty damn great.”

   Draco shifted and grimaced.  “I’m such a mess,” he complained with a laugh, and Harry couldn’t help but agree. 

   “Come on,” he said, encouraging him to join him as he rose out of bed, ignoring the pitiful whimpers of protest he got in return.  “Come on,” he said firmly.  “Let’s clean up and get comfy.”

   Draco stumbled slightly as he got to his feet, but Harry caught him, and despite Draco being slightly taller helped guide him into their bathroom.  He allowed Harry to wipe him down with a damp washcloth, sat on the toilet seat as Harry then cleaned himself, then let Harry lead him back into their room.  “Are you always this useless after sex?” Harry teased him good-naturedly as he fished out t-shirts and boxers for them both to wear.

   Draco smirked.  “Don’t know,” he said.  “We’ll need to have more sex.”

   Harry rewarded him with a slap on the ass and a tender kiss on the lips.  “Enough of your sass,” he said.

   But Draco, rumpled and drowsy as he was, was on a roll.  “You like my sass.”

   “I like your _ass,”_ Harry countered.

   Draco chuckled and rubbed his eyes.  “That too.”

   He made to move back into his bed, but Harry grabbed his hand.  “We can wash those sheets tomorrow,” he said.  “What the point of having two beds if we don’t sleep in the dry one?”

   He pulled Draco down and spooned him with his entire body, still trembling slightly with the aftershocks of their pleasure.  “That sounds like a pretty good arrangement to me,” Draco mumbled sleepily. 

   “Me too,” Harry said, brushing blond hair back and kissing the side of his neck.  “Goodnight Draco.”

   “Goodnight Harry.” 

 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please review! To discover more of my writing, visit www.helenjuliet.com


End file.
